ZAPHKIEL
Zaphkiel is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Darwin and Noctalium and was verified by Noctalium himself. However, it was later confirmed he had hacked it. The level contains good effects and all-around great design. It is currently located at #9 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, between Celestial Force (#10) and Devil Vortex (#8). This level is rarely referred to as Hypersonic because of the similar look and multicolored background. As such, it is very distinctly rainbow themed along with levels like God Eater and Allegiance. History The first trace of Zaphkiel is dated back to Febuaury 18, 2017, when Noctalium released a preview of Zaphkiel announcing that it would be an Extreme Demon collaboration between him and Darwin. Exactly a month later, Noctalium released the full layout whereas Noctafly's part was pretty much finished while Darwin's part was just a complete layout, Noctafly indicating he was "slow." In July 2017, after 3 months, Dawin's part was almost finished too and NoctaFly started making some progress on it, getting a record of 51% (This record was legitimately done). 22 days later, Darwin's part and NoctaFly's part was completely done and NoctaFly released the full level preview (using noclip), showing Darwin's great effects and decorations. On August 1, 2017, Noctalium seemingly verified Zaphkiel. However, when Riot and several other players worked together to expose NoctaFly for hacking, he finally admitted to hacking several extreme demons and making them semi-auto, including Zaphkiel. This meant that the first player to legitimately beat Zaphkiel was none other than Sunix. Gameplay * 0-19%: The level begins with a cube section with the word "Zaphkiel" written in capital letters right at the start. The timings in this part are very tough and consist of mostly orb jumps, both in the air and inside blocks. After these orbs comes a robot portal with more regular timing jumps instead of mostly orbs. Following this robot, the player will now become a cube again but this time at double speed. This entire cube is filled with orbs which all need to be hit in order to reach the short upcoming auto segment and two jumps just before the drop. * 20-29%: A gun can be heard firing and the drop section begins with text saying "Darwin" and "NoctaFly" just before the gameplay starts. It kicks off with a short, triple speed straight fly ship sequence right into an extremely tight mini wave section with numerous gravity/size portals mixed in with the gameplay. Speed portals also appear for a second just before the player turns into a cube with four orbs to hit and a jump into a UFO segment with lots of gravity switching and tightly placed pillars to maneuver through. * 30-38%: '''The level transitions to another narrow wave part; this time at normal size, but still just as hard as the first one. This is quickly followed by another straight fly into a cube with even more orbs to hit as a spider now appears with two jumps before a dash orb and a UFO similar to the one at 20-29%, although this time at slow speed instead of normal. * '''39-57%: Now the player will reach the second half of the drop part, and it begins as a straight fly ship sequence with numerous size portals placed in sync with the song and a green jump orb leading into a gravity portal which in turn will lead into a short double straight fly with two ship sequences. The level then transitions to a cube section with more very well synced orbs placed throughout. Three reverse dash orbs, two black orbs and a dash orb will lead the player into the next section; another mini wave segment similar to the first one. The player then transitions into x4 normal wave for a brief moment, making the wave section more hectic. The level then transitions into a spider swing copter section, one of the most notable uses of it. The level then transitions into another tight mini wave segment, followed by four cube jumps at small size before transitioning into the next distinct part. * 58-80%: The player will start off with a triple speed ship sequence with Volcanic Rush-like designs and two jump orbs to hit and some size and gravity portals to pass through in order to reach a UFO segment with gameplay involving lots of gravity switching; both with portals and orbs alike. Then the level transitions to another short ship section, and then another short UFO leading into a short "corridor" via a dash orb. It begins with a robot which swiftly becomes a ball to end the corridor segment. The level then transitions to a very short straight fly segment and a UFO section as even more gravity switching gameplay follows. Then the player continues to a short ship segment, which transitions the player to an extremely narrow mini wave section leading into a cube segment and then a double speed spider section. This spider is quite long and features lots of tight spaces and a couple of jump orbs to hit as well. * 80-100%: The final part of the level comes up and begins with a cube over a very active, blue background which could be a bit distracting to some players. This part is quite similar to the first part of the level in terms of gameplay and contains mostly orb timings and some moving objects to confuse the player. The level then transitions to a robot section holding the single coin of the level which can be obtained by performing a well timed jump off a floating platform and yet another one after that as an alternate route. The level then transitions to a ship segment with several wrecking ball-like objects following the player through the section. A short dual cube follows with the upper cube becoming a spam ball and the lower turning into a straight fly. The level then finally advances to a mini wave segment of the level just before a mini ship/ball mixed dual follows, this time, the player requiring to straight fly at the top and the ball at the bottom. If passed, a final straight fly and three cube jumps will finish off the level with art saying "Zaphkiel", "Darwin" and "NoctaFly." User Coins * User Coin 1: This is the only coin in the level. At 85%, if you take a small jump to a floating platform instead of dropping over to the platform at the top, you will obtain the coin. Records Trivia * Noctalium himself stated that he thinks that the numerous wave segments are the hardest parts of the level along with many other players. If not nerfed, Noctalium said that it would definitely have made top three on the demons list. * Riot stated that he would love to be the first one to beat this level after Noctalium, and so, the community respectfully waited so that Riot could beat it first. However, Riot's finger pain then reappeared out of nowhere and he had to stop practicing. With this in mind, Sunix, a good friend of Riot, dedicated his beating to his friend as he was the first to beat it instead of Riot himself. * Some parts of the level were changed from the layout to the final version of the level. For example, the dual segment and mini wave section at the very end were once one long ball segment that was easier. It was buffed in order to better match the difficulty of the entire level. * Zaphkiel is known as Division of Heaven and Hell. * The name''' Zaphkiel''' (Hebrew: צפקיאל‎‎), also written as Jafkiel, Japhkiel, Tzaphkiel, Zafkiel, Zafchial, Zaphchial, Zaphiel or Zelel, is an archangel. His name means "God's knowledge." He is sometimes equated with Jophiel/Zophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaphkiel * The original verification video by NoctaFly was deleted from his channel as he admitted to hacking it. * Dorami failed at 98%. * When searching up “Zaphkiel” on Google, it will bring up info about the name's meaning and also a link to Rampage's video. *This has gone through some modifications, from being replaced with the image seen in the infobox to the YouTube thumbnail of the song used (which features an Anime picture), *It has a sequel called “Catalyze” which was verified by MrSpaghetti. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hacked levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels Category:Top 100 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels